Aliens: Zona Anubis
by Kyoji-Kasshu
Summary: on a desert planet a new breed of aliens is being created. *COMPLETE* *PLZ READ/REVIEW!*
1. Default Chapter

Lg-12ka, a barren desert planet. There's no sign of life, but over a hill is a massive colony owned by gene-tech industries. The colony is the size of a small town, researchers and technicians walk in and out of buildings. below one of buildings is laboratory, and out of one the elevators GENERAL BROCK SILVER steps out. He walks up to a female researcher and begins to talk   
  
  
'why, hell Debra, your looking lovely today"   
  
"shut up ass."   
  
Silver only smiles. He walks away in "lab two". Cages line the walls some of them are empty, some contain eggs, other have full grown FIRE ALIENS in them. Fire aliens are a deadly bio-weapons created by gene-tech. Silver walks up to one of the researchers.   
  
"how are number thirteen and eighteen coming?"   
  
"fine, but they don't seem to be as "tough" as the others"   
  
"well I know how to solve that"   
  
silver walks over to the cage that contain 13 and 18 and the newly born 19. The two of them are licking of the blood off of the newly born. Silver pulls a gun off his belt and fires two shots, the shots shatter the new born. The two of them hissed and roared at him   
  
"that lesson is called "hate" "   
  
Debra runs into the room and looks at the bloody mess of the new born.   
  
"what did you do you bastard?!"   
  
"I taught them hate."   
  
Debra smacks silver on the face. Silver looks at Debra, and FIRES 3 shot that pound into Debra's chest, everyone runs to check on her, but she's already dead. Silver leaves the room. And goes into lab 3 where one of the doctor's named Jordan is injecting the zona into a normal black alien. Soon the zona would make the alien turn a bright red and it's tail would form a stinger to inject the deadly bacteria into a victim. The door closes behind silver.   
  
Three weeks later  
  
  
James mequel sits on his couch in his apartment. He had been suspended for 3 months and he was desperately trying to find work. He flipped threw the want ad's for the fifth time. He sighed, the rent was tomorrow and he barely had money to buy a 50-cent, cocoa-cola .   
  
Knock-knock   
  
Mequel looked at the door, he got up and opened it and saw a blonde man with a USCM badge on his shirt.   
  
"hello sergeant"   
  
"hello and you are?"   
  
"Jennings, Steve Jennings, I've heard you been looking for a job"   
  
"yeah"   
  
"well I have a job offer for you, a mission."   
  
"come in"   
  
Mequel said   
  
"we've lost contact with the lab on lg-12ka"   
  
"so?"   
  
"we're being sent to check it out"   
  
"I've been on of these "missions" before"   
  
"what do you mean"   
  
"never mind" 


	2. Chapter 2

was barricaded in the control room. But it wasn\'t going to be safe for long, he could hear them pounding against the door. A electrician was working on the power when he spilled his coffee and the whole thing short circuited. Or atleast he was told he got up and walked towards the window, their was none of them were outside, but he could still hear screaming and gunshots out there. He opened the window and jumped out. He grabbed a LC-651 from a dead trooper. And he ran north, his idea was to reach the emergency bunker. He turned left and saw a alien slice out a troopers neck, splattering blood all over his dead ally\'s. the \"fire alien\" looked at silver began to run towards him, he fired a grenade and splattered the bastard into a million bits. He saw the marine who had his neck sliced open writhing on the ground, he walked up to him and put 14 rounds into his head. He then ran down a alley and saw to aliens on a wall, he wasted them with a grenade. He came back out into one of the main Rhodes and saw a battle raging one of the troopers is stung by the aliens tail another marine kills the alien that stung his friend but another alien put it\'s jaws into his head. Silver ran up to the alien and wasted it with 15 rounds, the alien flew back and broke threw a shop window. He walked up to the wounded soldier.   
  
\"silver please hel…….\"   
  
BLAAAAAAAM-BLAAAAM-BLAM-BLAM   
  
Silver ended the soldier\'s pain. And he started running again. He finally reached the bunker, he locked the door behind him and walked down the stair\'s and slung his pulse rifle on a table and sat down.   
  
\"Now what do I do?\"   
  
he asked himself . he got a can of fruit cocktail and thought about everything. The communications have been out for three day\'s. surely someone had sent a distress signal sense then. He\'d wait it out.   
  
  
  
Mequel walked to \"Bay 3\" of gateway station, where the \"liberty\" ship was being loaded. The liberty was Jennings\'s ship. He and his men were waiting for him, so Mequel picked up his pace a little. Finally he reached bay 3 he opened the door and the ship. It was beautiful, it resembled the rokyata, his former ship. A woman with a medic patch on her jacket walked up to him   
\"you must be Mequel, Steve told us about you\"   
  
\"you mean Jennings?\"   
  
\"we just call him Steve, or boss, only duke call\'s him Jennings. But enough about that. IM Karen.\"   
  
\"nice to meet you Karen\"   
  
  
the two shake hands.   
  
\"I see Steve coming now\"   
  
Mequel looked and saw Jennings walking towards them.   
  
\"hello Mequel, I see you\'ve met Karen are medic.\"   
  
Mequel shakes his head.   
  
\"let me introduce you to the rest of are squad\"   
  
Jennings took Mequel inside the ship and to the artillery room where DUKE is loading the pulse rifles and smartguns. Duke looks like he works out a lot, he is a large, black man with a tattoo of a grinning skull on his left arm.   
  
\"duke Mequel, Mequel duke\"   
  
\"nice to meet ya\' \"   
  
he said in a heavy voice.   
  
\"same here\"   
  
Mequel said shaking the mans hand.   
  
Next Mequel met Claire, the heavy weapons specialist. She didn\'t look like a marine. But she could lift a mini-gun so Mequel kept quiet.   
  
Next he met Charlie, the kind-quiet Japanese-American sniper.   
  
Robby, and Tyler. The smartgunner-brother\'s that joined the marines together.   
  
Max the demolitionist   
  
And finally Rick and Gail, the explosive-disarms. Jennings began to talk to Mequel.   
  
  
\"Mequel, tell me about your last mission before you were suspended\"   
  
\"we were sent to check out the colony on lx-121, when we arrived the colony was a ghost town. We met a survivor named Kirk, he told us that the colonists had hidden in the adjacent temple, we went to check it out. But these-these aliens attacked us. They killed off half the squad. And my brother Carlos. When we finally contacted the two marines we left on the ship, Tom and Adam. Someone launched a nuclear missile, it was aimed at the atmosphere processor. When we reached the launching pad, we heard Kirk screaming and the super-alien thing ate him. We killed it and escaped, but a lot of my friends died on that mission\"   
  
Jennings looks at Mequel and asks another question   
  
\"and then?\"   
  
\"we were all suspended, no one believed us, you probably think IM crazy right?\"   
  
\"no. I really don\'t \"   
  
  
Mequel told the rest of the marine\'s his story at dinner. Then it was time to go into cryo-sleep   
  
\"hey Tyler, want me to get your teddy bear\"   
  
asked duke   
  
\"fuck you duke\"   
  
then they all went into their deep sleep that would last two months. 


	3. Chapter 3

Basement level 3 was a long gray-black tunnel with no doors on the side.   
  
"is this where we're supposed to be, sir?"   
  
Mequel asks silver   
  
"Yeah. We've got to make to that elevator at the end."   
  
They all begin to walk.   
  
"OH GOD AGHHHHH, SHIT IT HURTS SO MUCH"   
  
Tyler screams. Everybody runs to his aid. Mequel tears a piece from his shirt. And wads it up and sticks it in Tyler's mouth. Tyler screams even with something to bite on.   
  
  
"What's wrong with him?"   
  
Mequel shouts at Karen.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Tyler starts to calm down.   
  
Duke and Jennings had to carry Tyler to the elevator. When they got in Tyler started talking.   
  
"I don't know about you colonial but IM gonna go out' and get drunk tonight"   
  
Everybody looks at him   
  
"He's delusional"   
  
Mequel say's   
  
"This is b4."   
  
Silver says   
  
They all got out. They all walk and take a left and then stop in front two metal doors.   
  
"I'll punch in the code"   
  
Silver punches in the number 8643 and the doors slide open. The room is brightly lit and filled with beautiful weapons. Silver closes the door behind him.   
  
"Ok men, have a field day"   
  
  
Jennings says.   
  
Everybody grabs anything they can carry. Suddenly Tyler falls to the ground and starts violently twitching. His EYES bleed a jelly like substance but it's really BLOOD. His he coughs more of the disgusting site out of his mouth. Tyler's scabs on his elbow BURTS open and start bleeding. His mouth is full of blood-jelly. Then Tyler's scar on his hand bursts opens and bleeds.   
  
" Jesus"   
  
Mequel says. But SILVER looks unaffected by this horrible site.   
  
Finally Tyler dies. Everybody is speechless. A spark from on of the lights flies down on Tyler's blood. Suddenly a wave of flames INGULFS Tyler's body. Jennings grabs a fire extinguisher and cools the flames.   
  
Everybody says a prayer for Tyler accept for SILVER. everybody goes back to getting the weapons.   
  
Finally everybody's done. But when they try to leave they spot twelve aliens down the hall.   
  
"Waste em' waste the bastards"   
  
Robby screams. Everybody fires at the same time. The alien's bodies are shredded into pieces and bits. Heads, tails midsections. Litter the floor. They walk to the new elevator. They get in and press the button. Claire pats Robby on the back. B3's second hall was very different from the last. Very up-to date. Everything is metal or Steele. Silver puts a key in something in the elevator and twists it but no one notices him. Mequel notices a bright bar-shaped blue light about fifteen meters ahead. It comes closer and close, then a second bar forms about 17 inches below the first.   
  
"What the?"   
  
When it's 15 FEET away Mequel knows what it his he runs forward and jumps between the two bars.   
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"   
Everybody scrambles. Suddenly another bar forms and slices RICKS head off. Jennings SLIDES under the laser. Now a third bar is formed at the bottom Karen and Claire manage to Jump OVER the bar Robby tries this but the Lasers rise up and cut him in HALF. The lasers then stopped. Everybody a notice SILVER is absent.   
  
"Where did he go?"   
  
Karen asks.   
  
"I don't know"   
  
Suddenly a ALIENS inner jaw SHOOTS threw Charlie's neck. A alien was behind him. Mequel kills it with his pulse grenade.   
  
"Bastard…"   
  
Mequel whispers.   
  
"Rick, Robby, Charlie…"   
  
Karen begins to softly cry. Mequel comes over and pats her on the back.   
  
"What do we do now?"   
  
Mequel asks   
  
"We have to go the way silver said to go"   
Jennings says  
"But how do we know it's not booby-trapped ether?"   
  
Mequel responds.   
  
"Do you know another way?"   
  
Jennings asks in a smart tone   
  
"But…"   
  
"NOW. Listen to me marine we're sitting ducks here. And endless we get our assess moving we DIE!"   
  
Everybody knows Jennings is right   
  
"Ok sir your right"   
  
Everybody checks that his or her weapons haven't been damaged.   
  
"Good to go sir"   
  
Everybody moves further down the hall. They get to the elevator and step in.   
  
"Karen still has tears running down her cheeks. Mequel pats her on the back"   
  
"You ok?"   
  
He asks   
  
"Yeah it's just"   
  
"It's just what?"   
  
"I've never seen a fellow marine die before."   
  
Mequel doesn't respond. He just enjoys the few more seconds of the elevator ride. 


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the   
cooling station pretty quickly, and stepped out pointing their weapons in   
all directions   
  
"clear".  
  
Jennings whispered. The cooling tower room was cold and damp. Water dripped off the walls and ceiling. They walked north to the door or whatever that would them out of this mess. When they reached the north corridor, they saw it was completely flooded!   
  
"Shit!. what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Claire yelled   
  
  
  
"I picked up a map a few yards back, there's another way out, threw the septic pool." Karen said.   
  
  
"Everybody ready to get knee-deep in shit?" questioned Mequel curiously   
  
  
  
They all just ignored him and went on.   
  
the team reached it in ten minutes. They all stepped in to the septic river, the smell overwhelmed the place. The all breathed threw their mouths.   
  
The walls got thick with slime and some sort of RESIN   
  
"WHAT the hell is this?"   
  
Jennings asked.   
  
Before any of them could respond the walls came to life! the marines open fires.   
  
"fall back! Fall back!"   
  
Everybody began to push forward while gunning the aliens down. They pushed open a door and. at least 12 of them pounced on the group, Duke mange's to kick of the two aliens that pounced on him shoot them dead. Mequel shoots dead all but one alien. The remaining alien turns its sight towards Claire and pounces in to the air and knocks her down. And stings her in the arm. She kicks it off and stands up and shoots it dead with her pistol.   
  
"Shit, IM fucked."   
  
She hisses. Down the corridor the marines shoulder lamps light up an ARMY of aliens.   
  
"Go on ahead guys, I'll be there in a second"   
  
all of them run down the north hall. Claire looks down and sees a small underground storage box. She opens it up to reveal NITRO at least 50 one-gallon bottles of it. She smiles and gets down into it. the aliens are getting closer now. Claire pulls a grenade from her belt. She holds up in the air…   
  
"Come on. come on you stupid-ass bugs!."   
  
Claire yelled   
  
the aliens are right on top of her. She throws the grenade down.   
  
BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH  
  
The entire underground complex was rocked. But the remaining marines were safe behind a steel door.   
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
Jennings screams.   
  
"Claire."   
  
Mequel responds.   
  
They all stood there for a minute. Honoring their teammates sacrifice. Then they went ahead. The water began to get cleaner and shiny. But still knee-deep. Then they see someone about fifteen meters ahead.   
  
"Silver?"   
  
Jennings shouts.   
  
"Yes colonial, IM…will impressed to see you all alive."   
  
They all begin to approach silver.   
  
BLAAAM BLAM BLAAM   
  
Silver fired three shots from his pistol. They all hit Gail in the chest. He falls into the water. Then he fires two more shots that hit Jennings in his right kneecap.   
  
"Aghhhhh. You… you MOTHER FUCKER!"   
  
"Colonial when you've been in the business as long as I have you'll know the number one rule DTA don't trust anybody"   
  
Everybody fires at silver but he makes it threw a door. Jennings clinches his teeth while Karen patches it up Jennings injured knee the best she can.  
  
"How much ammo do we have left?" Jennings asks.   
  
"52 rounds each. two more spare clips."   
  
Mequel responds.   
  
"We've got to watch our self's" Jennings says while being supported by duke   
  
"Come on lets go! What are we waiting for?"   
  
Mequel asks.   
"Nothing man, let's go"   
  
  
Silver was feeling quite good. He had successfully killed off most of the marines. Right now he was downloading all the research files on one disk. Then he'd wipe the data clean. Suddenly a grate broke down off the roof and three aliens flooded into the room.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Silver gets up off his chair and pulls out his twin Glico 7012's. One of the alien's try's to pounce on silver but he moves and it ends up face first on one of the computer's. He fired two rounds into its chest and it shrieks. Silver looks back just in time to dodge the alien's deadly tail. He fired four rounds from each pistol into its head. The last one attempts a Pounce also. But silver knocks it down with a bullet to the neck. The alien is still alive though. He walks up to it.   
  
  
"My friend, this is the end."   
  
BLAAM   
  
He walked back over to the computer: 97…98.99..100 DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. The disk popped out. Silver snatched it up and put it in his breast pocket. Now he'd go kill the rest of the marines. Maybe he wouldn't the girl right away. then Maybe he'd get some fun before he left. He smiled to himself and walked on. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mequel decided he'd use the shotgun he collected at the armory instead. Today Mequel learned the true meaning of a sell out. Silver was a backstabbing no good piece of shit. After walking a little further down the flooded hall they reached what seemed like a massive elevator shaft. Duke smashed open the glass the blocked the control panel. And then he pressed the button. Within a few minutes the elevator came up and the giant doors opened. The elevator was filled with small cranes barrels and crates. But there was still room for them to step in. one they all were in the elevator began to go down. Where ever it was going, it was better then this place.   
  
  
  
Silver was stocking back up on some weapons. He needed them if he was going to take the "hard" way to the airport. He stepped out of the weapons office and looked down the left hall. And there was an alien. Silver lifted his lc-651 and blasted it into a million pieces. He run threw the hall to the door. He kicked it open and saw two aliens. He blasted them away and ran to the ladder that would lead the underground airport. The shaft was pretty wide. Instead of climbing down he slid down it. He runs threw the dark hall blasting everything in site.   
  
  
They reached the basement within 30 minutes. They all stepped out and looked around. Jennings didn't feel like barking out his orders. They walked threw the gloomy hall's. Then they heard shots.   
  
"Who was that?"   
  
Karen asked.   
  
"Maybe it's Silver"   
  
Mequel replied   
  
"What if it's some one else?"   
  
"Screw some one else"   
  
  
Further down the hall they saw a sign that pointed in the direction of the airport. The followed the sign. Karen begins to run. Big mistake. Silver grabs her from behind a corner and holds a gun to her head.   
  
"Hello again colonial."   
  
Silver says.   
  
"Let her go now you sell out bastard!"   
  
Jennings screams.   
  
"Nope."   
  
Duke lets Jennings crawl on to a corner. Duke then tries to tackle Silver but he gets shot in the chest four times in the process. Jennings grabs his pistol and tries to shoot silver but he misses.   
  
"Ok one more of these scuffles and the lady here gets her brains blown all over the ground."   
  
Silver then disappears threw the door that would lead to airport #2. Mequel thinks about following him but he doesn't want to leave Jennings alone. He lifts Jennings up and puts his arm around his arm around Mequels shoulder. The two walked to the first airport and got into one of the ships. The ship itself looks like a bus. Mequel sets Jennings down on the back seat.   
  
"You know how to fly this thing?"   
  
Jennings asks curiously.   
  
"No do you?"   
  
"Hell no only Gail and Karen knew how to fly."   
  
"Well, that's another reason IM going back for her"   
  
"What?"   
  
Jennings asks.   
  
"IM going back to rescue Karen. And kill Silver"   
  
Mequel looks in the back and finds some weapons. He arms himself to the teeth.   
  
"I'll be back shortly"   
  
Mequel shouts and Jennings.   
  
"Ok."   
  
  
Mequel steps out ready to fight to the death. He runs down the gloomy halls blasting the aliens away. He ducked threw the door that lead to the second airport also avoiding a aliens stinger. He blasted the alien away. He ran threw the hall and dodged another stinger. He rolls while shooting the alien. Then he ran threw a office he looked around quickly and left threw the other door. Then he saw Silver holding onto Karen just about to get onto the lifeboat.   
  
"Hello sergeant"   
  
Silver raises his pistol.   
  
Mequel also raises his weapon. Both stare at each other. They prepared to fire 


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them stared at each other with anger and…. Excitement on their faces.   
  
  
BLAAM BLAM   
  
BLAAAAM BLAM   
  
Both of them fire two shots at each other. Silver is hit in the arm,. And Mequel is hit in the shoulder. Mequel throws him self against a wall while firing. Silver ducks and returns fire. Mequel rolls out of the way and fires two shots. Silver is hit in the same arm. He screams and lets Karen go.   
  
"Take her you son of a bitch."   
  
Silver ducks inside of the ship and closes the door behind him. The ship began to move down some sort of tunnel. Mequel runs to Karen.   
  
"Hey, you ok.?"   
  
Mequel asks.   
  
"Yeah. IM fine."   
  
She responds.   
  
"Here take this gun. You're probably going to need it"   
  
She takes the rifle and stands up.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
Mequel asks.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
The run back to the life ships easy. If you could consider two or three aliens easy. They pair jumped inside and sealed the door behind them. Karen sat down in front of the control panels and soon the ship began to move down the track. Karen spent most of what seemed would be a two-hour ride remembering the moment when the "anubis's " really became a team. Suddenly an alarm blasted threw the car   
  
  
"SECOND CAR DETECED. SECOND CAR DETECED"   
  
Mequel hoped out of his seat and looked around. There were no windows in the car so he couldn't see outside. He looked up an saw a sort of latch. He pressed a button and it opened.   
  
"IM going to check it out, you going to be ok down here?."   
  
Karen nods. Mequel climbs up top.   
  
And there it was, it had a huge crest-like head, double-jointed legs, four arms, and a nasty attitude. The huge alien hissed at him. Mequel raised his pulse rifle.   
  
"Yo, she-bitch, let's go."   
  
Mequel fired three bursts but it didn't knock her off the top off the car. He got all the way on top of the train and fired two more bursts. But it still didn't budge her or whatever it was. Mequel wasted two clips trying to kill it. Then the alien whacked it's tail and almost threw Mequel off. Mequel gets back up and runs to the front of the car and then he notices a box. But it has a lock on it, he blasted the lock with his pistol and opens it up.   
  
"Sweet."   
  
A rocket launcher was inside. He grabs it and aims towards the massive alien.   
  
"Say goodnight creep."   
  
He blasted it to a million smoking pieces. He sat the rocket launcher down and hoped back down the hatch and then sealed it.   
  
"What was it?"   
  
Karen asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
Mequel responded.   
  
The life ship lifted out of the tunnel and in to a beautiful day.   
  
The end. 


End file.
